Envenenada
by JosefoXZ
Summary: Entiendo si no me quisieras perdonar, Kurosaki-kun.... pero esto lo hago por ti.


**Hay veces que uno tiene un antojo de algo y no puede evitar esa tentación XD… y bueee, creo que esta vez me ocurrió.**

**Tenia muchas ganas de leer AiHime, y decidí escribir uno a partir de una vieja idea que ya tenia. Este fic lo tenia planeado como parte de el capitulo final de mi anterior fic llamado "Veneno", que dicho sea de paso es mi favorito, sin embrago de haber sido así hubiera sido muy largo, por eso pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo independiente. **

**Yo diria que en este fic saque mi lado oscuro, así que perdonen si exagere en el OC, espero que lo disfruten tanto al leerlo, como yo en verdad disfrute al escribirlo. **

Tus Espada han caído, excapitan Aizen – Todas las miradas se dirigían a la misma dirección, Aizen, Gin y Tousen de nuevo se encontraban completamente rodeados, con espadas amenazando su cuello, con comentarios irónicos y con miradas aplastantes, Aizen con la mirada en el suelo, guardaba en su retina una a una la caída de sus hombres..

¿No me digas? – Aizen respondió de forma prepotente, no era tiempo para sentirse afligido ni para bajar los brazos, en el oráculo se había marcado su victoria, eso era inevitable.

Ahora iremos por tu cabeza – Yamamoto ordeno el supremo ataque, la batalla final estaba por comenzar

De nuevo estas en problemas Sousuke – una extraña pero familiar voz, irrumpía la apacible conciencia de Aizen. – jijijijiji es hora de actuar, es hora de actuar.

¿Tu de nuevo?¿Parece que no tengo otra opción? – la sonrisa de Aizen regreso a su rostro……………..

De vuelta a Hueco Mundo.

La batalla contra Ulquiorra había terminado, en Hueco Mundo todo era cenizas.

El viento se llevaba las cenizas y con ellas una parte de su vida, quizás la parte mas cruenta, no la mas triste ya que esa había sido las tardes de soledad en su humilde departamento, sin la compañía de su hermano, cenando sola. Si, no era la mas triste pero era la mas devastadora, el roce con las arenas que se disolvían en el aire eran la prueba de ese cambio… un cambio que ni siquiera ella comprendía.

Inoue – la voz de Ichigo siempre tuvo la fuerza para calmarla, su mente en verdad era un caos, lo único que deseaba era que nadie saliera lastimado. – todo termino.

Ojala fuera verdad, ojala fuera verdad lo que me dices Kurosaki-kun.

La chica no respondía, se mantenía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte con su mano extendida tratando de alcanzar a algún fantasma que la acechaba, en la oscuridad del desierto.

¿Inoue? - Ichigo sintió el rigor de aquella indiferencia, era una sensación inédita, amarga e inexplicable, no le había gustado para nada las palabras de Ulquiorra, ¿Qué ella ya no era una de nosotros?, Qué no diga estupideces……

Kurosaki-kun – Orihime reacciono al escuchar el segundo llamado de aquel hombre que le revolucionaba todos los sentidos. – ¿no tienes ninguna herida?

No, yo estoy bien – la agridulce sonrisa que Orihime mostró era el premio suficiente, por verla sonreír de nuevo todo valía la pena, Ichigo seria capaz de morir por preservar esa sonrisa. – por favor cura a Ishida.

Si – Orihime asintió, con sus poderes de naturaleza casi divina, logro sanar la piel de el quincy, Ichigo se estremeció de nuevo al sentir un tremendo reiatsu.

¿Qué demonios es este poder? – Ichigo tembló por un segundo, jamás había sentido tanta presión espiritual acumulada en un solo ser, debía ser un monstruo.

E-es Yammy-san – Orihime se dejo caer de rodillas frente a sus compañeros, no era que su voluntad de lucha estuviera mancillada, o que sus ideales hayan cambiado, era solo que no podía entender esta guerra.

Hay que darnos prisa, Inoue, termina con Ishida, me voy a adelantar – Ichigo partió otra vez, Orihime de nuevo solo podía ver su espalda, aquella imagen la asfixiaba, se encontraba en una guerra que no quería pelear, ella no entendía quienes eran los buenos o quienes eran los malos, la Sociedad de almas que tanto respetaba, le había dado la espalda, a sus oídos llego la idea de que la habían declarado non grata, injusto, ella lo hizo por todos, por que sentía que era su misión y ¿así le pagaron? . En Hueco Mundo las cosas eran difíciles sin embargo en medio de toda esa adversidad pudo sentir algo que jamás había experimentado, por fin pudo ser importante, todos la miraban, la admiraban y hablaban de ella, nunca pensó que su autoestima fuera tan estimulada dentro de esos confines, por momentos se sintió poderosa, y le dolía admitirlo pero por momentos se sintió una de ellos.

Miro por ultima vez las cenizas y recordó a Ulquiorra, misterioso, indescifrable, nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan puro, tanto para hacer el bien, como para hacer el mal, y ahora el estaba muerto y ella cargaba su corazón en la mano, convertido en cenizas.

Démonos prisa Inoue, esto es una emergencia – Ishida se reestablecía, Orihime no quería pelar.

Hueco Mundo apestaba a muerte, de alguna forma ella sentía que era su culpa, sus lágrimas brotaron de nuevo al percibir tanta sangre derramada, tantos Hollows muertos, los espadas derribados, Aroniero hecho pedazos, Szayel congelado por la mortal espada envenenada. Con lujo genocida los shinigami avanzaban por el desierto, el mismo que ahora solo olía a carne podrida, la calma no existía mas.

Espero que Kuchiki-san y los demás no salgan heridos – Orihime cerro sus ojos y abrazo su propio cuerpo, hacia mucho que sentía que algo se le olvidaba, y por fin lo pudo recodar, olvido curar a sus otros compañeros, Tesla, el solo seguía las ordenes de Nnoitra-sama, el en verdad no merecía morir, en el fondo ella sentía la responsabilidad de curar a ambos, si, incluso a el mismo Nnoitra si es que aun seguía con vida, ellos después de todo eran sus compañeros también, ¿Por qué esa necesidad de proteger a sus verdugos?.

¿Cómo puedo pensar en eso? – Orihime miraba como Ishida corría frente a ella, en verdad se había vuelto loca, odiaba sentirse así, ellos eran malos y eran el enemigo, eso era claro, pero ella no quería, más bien no podía odiarlos.

Por la mente de Orihime volvió a pasar aquella imagen en que fue presentada ante la sociedad de las Noches, la misma ocasión en que demostró su poder divino ante los jueces que amenazaban con matarla, ahí conoció a Grimmjow, aquel que con una mirada era capaz de hacerla temer por su vida y con la misma mirada hacerla sentirse a salvo, el tenia esa magia, el le provocaba una tensión inexplicable incluso lujuriosa, cada vez que estaba frente a ella sentía que en cualquier momento le arrancaría el vestido para poseerla.

Todos esos sentimientos encontrados no eran nada comparados con los que le había producido el encontrarse cara a cara con Aizen, ella lo miraba como un demonio de sonrisa cadavérica, imponente desde su trono, sin embargo viéndolo de cerca era como un humano mas, rodeado del aura del misterio, a veces triste, a veces violenta.

Kurosaki-kun solo hay una forma en que puedo protegerte – Orihime sabia que hacer desde aquella vez, la primera vez que pudo sentirlo.

Nadie puede escapar de esa tentación, Urahara trato de enterrarla, Aizen la rescato del sepulcro.

_Bienvenida Inoue Orihime, te he traído para mostrarte algo y para probar mi confianza en ti ……_

Ojala jamás me la hubiera mostrado – Orihime apretaba su labio inferior mientras corría – cada que cierro los ojos lo veo, lo veo a el sosteniendo esa maldita piedra, absorbiéndome la vitalidad, engañando mis sentidos y desnudándome con la mirada, podría jurar que en verdad el Hougyoku me hablaba y recuerdo sus vulgares palabras.

_Tómame, tómame te sentirás mejor……._

Me susurraba al oído, y acariciaba mis piernas bajo la falda del colegio, al principio pensé que era Aizen quien me hostigaba con rabia, pero no, era ella… la responsable de todos los males.

Aquella ocasión pude conocer lo que era el verdadero miedo, mi lógica me indicaba que ningún ser en la faz de el universo debía poseer tal poder, cuando el sostenía la luna con su mano, era la visión de un dios oculto….. al que todos se arrodillan.

_Gracias por venir a rescatarme, Kurosaki-kun, pero ya se cual es mi misión…… destruir el Hougyouku._

Antes De que el veneno me destruya a mi – pensaba Orihime recordando de nuevo su meta, si en verdad amaba a Ichigo era la mejor forma de ayudarlo, se sacrificaría en cuerpo y alma, cual virgen de un cruel ritual, para saciar la lujuria de el dios oculto.

Es enorme – dijo Ishida viendo a Yammy con su liberación, no podía creer que hacia algunas horas lo había casi aniquilado, y ahora era una mole en apariencia invencible.

Mi segundo encuentro con el Hougyoku, fue a través de el, y fue la primera vez que lo toque….

_Deberías sonreír, todos se pondrán tristes si el sol se oculta ……. _

El roce seductor en mis mejillas, su aliento entrando por mis poros, y yo queriendo luchar contra esta egoísta obsesión, este sentimiento pretencioso, me sentí como una tonta al escuchar sus palabras, y es que no lo pude evitar, de nuevo me sentí poderosa e importante, me sentí como la reina que se despide de el rey y como si de verdad el me diera mi lugar y en verdad le importara.

Y es que todo en el era el veneno, el veneno que ella deseaba destruir desde el momento en que lo conoció, deseaba destruirlo antes de que el se apoderara de ella.

De vuelta a Karakura.

En Karakura las cosas no marchaban bien para Aizen, se encontraba en inferioridad numérica y sus espada estaban gravemente heridos, sin embargo su sonrisa se mantenía intacta.

Sousuke, Sosuke, llamalos – el grito retumbaba en su cabeza yb el solo mantenía esa sonrisa.

No deberías sonreír, cuando estoy a punto de cortar tu cabeza – Shinji se abalanzo para atacar a Aizen este ni siquiera movía un dedo.

De vuelta a Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo trataba de pelear contra el enorme Yammy su poder era realmente monstruoso al igual que su tamaño, aun así podía mantener el ritmo, ayudado por sus compañeros Renji, Chad y Rukia.

No sabía que este grandullón fuera tan poderoso – Ichigo respiraba con dificultad al parecer el pelear a muerte tantas veces en tan poco tiempo ya le comenzaba a pesar.

Ichigo, no te distraigas, que este tipo es muy poderoso, Niisama ya viene en camino – indico Rukia evadiendo los ataques de el monstruoso arrancar.

Son peor que insectos – Yammy agito su mano de nuevo para arrasar con todo a su paso – no dejare que se lleven a la mujer.

No te muevas Inoue-san, iré a ayudar – Ishida tomo su arco y dejo a una nerviosa Orihime en un lugar cercano pero relativamente seguro.

Yammy dirigía su puño hacia Ichigo quien ya preparaba su espada para protegerse de l impacto, sin embargo en plena carrera este detuvo su movimiento, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

¿Aizen-sama? – Yammy cambio el gesto en su rostro, lanzo un largo suspiro y se dio la vuelta, hacia donde estaba Orihime. - ¿lo has escuchado?, mujer.

S-si – Orihime asintió e inclino la cabeza, mientras miraba como Yammy abría una "garganta" frente a ella y otra frente a el, esta mucho mas grande.

¿Qué siginifica esto?- Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, era como si Yammy emprendiera la retirada, Orihime lo miraba, sus ojos se cruzaban en una conversación llena de melancolía.

Démonos prisa, mujer, Aizen-sama nos necesita, aquí ya no hay nada para los de nuestra clase – Yammy introducía la mitad de su cuerpo por la enorme garganta, todos estaban paralizados por el enorme reiatsu de la bestia. – se quedan en su casa, shinigamis

Inoue, ¿Qué pasa? – Ichgio miraba lentamente como caminaba Orihime, hacia la "garganta", como si se tratara de un zombi sin rumbo – ¡INOUE, ESPERA INOUE! – su garganta se desgarraba con cada grito.

Kurosaki-kun, lo siento – Orihime poco a poco entraba en el fondo de la "garganta", oscura, tenebrosa, Ichigo podía distinguir perfectamente sus ojos grises, pudo ver como algunas lagrimas caían danzando con el viento.

I-Inoue…… - había tantas cosas que ambos se querían decir, pero ahora de nuevo estaban separados, Ichigo estaba desconcertado……..¿que pasa?, Inoue

Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun – Orihime atravesaba las dimensiones, su cuerpo se dirigía a la tierra pero su corazón se quedaba en Hueco Mundo a lado de Ichigo.

Tal vez jamás me puedas perdonar, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer, yo he podido verlo a los ojos, he podido ver su luz y tocar su piel llena de escamas, por eso, se de lo que es capaz, aun así he podido escapar de su veneno, por lo menos por ahora……. Seria muy egoísta Kurosaki-kun – las lagrimas caían de forma pesada sobre sus mejillas – quisiera estar contigo, decirte todo lo que siento pero seria muy egoísta quedarme a tu lado, siendo yo tal vez la única que pueda acabar con esto…… esto lo hago por ti.

Yo me entregare a su veneno………….. con mi sangre lo purificare.

De vuelta a Karakura.

La espada de shinji se estrello contra una fuerza desconocida, una barrera impenetrable - ¿Qué demonios?, ¿Orihime-chan?

Llegas a tiempo, Orihime – la chica apareció a lado de su amo, este puso la mano sobre su hombro, ambos estaban bajo el divino escudo protector – te pido que por favor cures a tus hermanos caídos, mientras Yammy los reconviene amablemente.

Inoue Orihime, ¿te das cuenta de tus acciones? – Yamamoto hostigo nuevamente a la chica, con su violencia disfrazada de moral.

Díselo, Orihime – Aizen poso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, al sentir ese contacto la chica de nuevo se estremeció, ese lujurioso contacto con el veneno, era lo mas peligroso – dile a quien le debes fidelidad – le susurro al oído, sintiendo ese calido aliento, mientras sus labios casi rozaban el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, los bellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron y su corazón latía aceleradamente, admitirlo era tan pecaminoso como excitante, desafiante y estimulante a tal grado que sentía como su quijada temblaba.

M-mi cuerpo – Orihime lo tenia claro, debía destruir rápidamente el hougyoku y de preferencia morir junto con el, ser destruida a lado de el pecado, sabia que a lado de el se convertiría en una pecadora, era la serpiente que le ofrecía el poder divino, seria exiliada de el paraíso, después de eso, seria incapaz de ver de nuevo a Ichigo a los ojos, DEBIA DESTRUIRLO de forma rápida e indolora, necesitaba hacerlo antes de que la seductora tentación se apoderara de ella – mi cuerpo y mi alma existen para el beneficio de Aizen-sama.

Entonces eres una de ellos – Yamamoto dijo las palabras que Orihime necesitaba escuchar, lo necesitaba para entender su realidad. – una mas de nuestros enemigos.

Si, soy una de ellos – la chica recargo su delgada espalda en el pecho de Aizen quien seguía tomándola de la cintura, en un abrazo tan repulsivo pero a la vez excitante.

¿Lo vez?. Sousuke – la voz de el veneno, la voz de el hougyoku de nuevo invadía la mente de Aizen – la tentación esta a flor de piel.

Si, tienes razón………

No temas Orihime – Aizen acerco de nuevo su aliento a el cuello de la chica – pronto estaremos en el cielo – se atrevió a besar su cuello, Orihime cerro sus ojos, apretó su tembloroso puño y mordió su labio inferior, ¡vaya problema!, el rápido latir de su corazón, el temblor en sus piernas, el rubor en sus mejillas, el sudor en su nariz, y la humedad en su entrepierna eran los claros síntomas de que ya estaba envenenada.


End file.
